


The Frostiron We Saw That Day

by ThatEreriGirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Genderswap, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEreriGirl/pseuds/ThatEreriGirl
Summary: A bunch of Frostiron shorts/one shots filled with fluff, feels (especially family feels), smut, and angst. A new one everyday! (Or ever week?)Basically a bunch of Frostiron drabble





	1. Let's Play Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has proven to be quite the little bitch to post. It has posted, then deleted, then I wake up the next morning to find it has been posted about four times, and when I tried to delete all of them except for one, it literally deleted ALL of them so. Fml :')

Loki sighed as he paid the man with what little coins he had left.

"Come back again!" 

The young girl shouted out from the back. She was really the only reason that Loki was still able to buy from her father.

"Come visit by, okay Nat? And thank you, Mr. Romanov," Loki responded. She gave him a grin as her father grunted in response.

"That's his way of saying thank you for coming by so often," she translated with a chuckle, "Where's the kid?"

"Oh he's..." Loki leaned down to pick up the four year old boy holding onto his leg, "right here. Tony, my love, say hi to Auntie Nat." 

Tony hiccuped and rubbed his eye before giving a lazy hi. Loki laughed softly as he rubbed Tony's cheek.

"Sleepy little one," Nat observed. She smiled widely at the young boy and held out her arms.

"Hi baby boy," she cooed, "Can I hold you?" 

Tony nodded absently and without thinking about what he was doing, held his hands out and leaned forward towards the woman.

"Woah there sweetheart," Loki murmured, "Not too fast, I don't want you falling." 

But Natasha reacted with quick reflexes and caught him with strong arms.

"Oooh you're growing! Look at you," she laughed and rubbed her nose against his and he giggled.

"Nat!" he squeaked.

"That's me you little stinker. Are you growing big and strong?" Tony's giggles only continued and she nodded as if understanding what all his giggles meant.

"Oh yes, I see. A busy man are you?"

Tony blinked, his eyes wide. He opened his hands up and put them on her cheek.

"Basee," he mimicked. Natasha smiled warmly and hugged the boy one last time.

"Mhm. Basee indeed," she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and handed him back to Loki, who took him with a loving smile.

"You're lucky to have come across such a great kid Loke," Natasha winked, "see you next time? Now get outta here. It's getting late and way past his bed time." 

Loki smiled and kissed his friend on the cheek and nodded.

"Yes, I will see you next time. Drop by though, alright?" She nodded and held a thumbs up, before walking back into the shop. Loki shifted Tony in his arms and made his way back to their home. 

It was a dark night, and the neighborhood they lived in wasn't entirely the best place. Drugs were always being dealt, prostitutes roamed the streets looking for a late night buck, and gang affiliated fights were always breaking out.

Which is why Loki wasn't surprised, in the slightest, to be almost instantly surrounded by multiple men the moment he stepped into an alleyway. All of them were big and buff, holding guns and knives, so Loki didn't make any eye contact with them. He simply stood taller, tilted his chin slightly up, and narrowed his eyes as he stared straight ahead. They didn't necessarily trap him, but instead, trailed beside him and behind him. They didn't look like they were going to attack, but instead, were eyeing Loki's body. He knew the difference. 

He also knew the only reason they weren't making a move yet was because of the child in his arms. It was an unspoken rule to never hurt a child. Or their mother. And in their eyes, Loki was Tony's mother. 

Each man individually eyed him, and Loki became increasingly protectively of his child. He didn't want Tony to be exposed to them, he didn't want him to fall to the same disgusting nature as all those men had. He wanted to raise him right, as best he could.

He shifted Tony so that he was able to grab his attention and make eye contact with him.

"Hey, baby boy. Would you like to play a game?"

His eyes instantly lit up and he gasped and nodded eagerly. Loki smiled in return.

"We're going to play hide and seek. Does that sound good?"

"Yah!"

"Okay. I'll hide first. Cover your eyes, and..." he trailed off as looked up to see the end of the alleyway, which led to a fairly lit and busy (at least, busier than deserted) street.

"Cover your eyes, and count to ten," he finished.

Tony nodded and covered his eyes.

"1... 2... 3..." 

Loki put his hand over Tony's head as he counted and held him close to his chest protectively. The men were closer than they had been before, and Loki dared to give one of them a glare, before starting straight ahead again.

"4... 5..." 

They were almost to the end. Almost there. Loki's heart beat faster, but he kept his pace steady. He would NOT show them that he was urgent to get away. 

_Act like they aren't there._

 "6... 7... 8..." 

They were in light now, but not yet on the street. The men has began to trail further behind.

"9... 10!" 

Right as he reached the number, Loki reached the street and turned the corner. They were safe. 

Tony removed his hands and laughed as he pointed at his parent.

"I found you!" he squeaked. Loki looked down at him lovingly and kissed him softly on the head.

"You sure did my love. Good job." 

And the two continued onwards on the lit streets, back to their home.


	2. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Loki's "first" New Year's in New York with his new husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I had a lot of fun writing this one   
> Also, the song playing is "What a Feeling" by One Direction. I like this idea of Loki loving a typical boy and when coming to earth but profusely insisting he hated them. But of course, as always, Tony sees right through him~

"OLAY!!!!" Tony hollered as he held up his drink high into the freezing cold New York air.

"ANOTHER!" Thor's voice boomed as he and Tony started singing together, their arms slung around each other's shoulders. Clint kept laughing at literally nothing while Natasha rolled her eyes at all her drunk friends, but smiled at the happiness floating in the crisp air and the joyous music playing.

Loki glared at his brother and shoved him aside so that he was off his husband. But the big man didn't seem to pay any attention and he slung his arm around Steve's, who was standing there looking rather lost. Bucky grinned and he and Thor began to sing in unison, with Steve standing there between them looking like a lost puppy.

"Babe!" Tony cheered, "Have a drink! One more minute until New Years!" Loki let out a scoff, but smiled nevertheless.

"I would darling, but someone needs to bring everybody home. Safely," he replied as he placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. Tony grinned and shook his finger.

"Ah ah. Save that for... 40 seconds babe," he smirked. Loki snorted.

"You're absolutely unbearable."

"Oh but you adore every single thing about me," Tony shot back, "Hey HEY! Your favorite band Lokes!"

40 

_Through the wire through the wire through the wire, I'm watching her dance, dress is catching the light._

_In her eyes there's no lies no lies no lies, she's not in a disguise_

30 

Loki's eyes shined as he stared at his husband with his large, sparkling eyes and his dazzling smile. Tony, who was head banging dramatically, noticed the eyes that were on him and turned towards them. He smiled warmly, put his drink down, and held his arms out.

20 

_With no way out and a long way down, everybody needs someone around. I can't hold you too close now, through the wire through the wire._

10

Now everybody was counting down. Loki's heart began to beat faster, and the bright lights and loud music that echoed around the plaza was deafening and dazzling, yet the only thing that he seemed to see, and the only thing that mattered, was the beautiful man before him.

5!

"Loki?"

4!

"Y... Yes?"

3!

"C'mere babe."

2!

Loki practically crashed into his arms.

1!! 

Tony smashed his lips against the man he held, earning a surprised muffled noise from Loki. But as everyone cheered and everyone began to kiss each other, Loki closed his eyes, cupped his hands around Tony's cheeks, and enjoyed every single second of it. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's hips and pulled him closer, and cupped his other hand behind his neck. 

_What a feeling it is to be right here beside you now, holdin' you in my arms._

_When the air ran out and we both started running wild. The sky fell down._

_But you've got stars, they're in your eyes. I've got something missing tonight. What a feeling to be a king beside you somehow, I wish I could be there now._  

Tony pulled away abruptly and they both gasped in the cold air. They rested their foreheads against each other, panting. Loki's eyes shone with happiness that Tony had never really been before except for on their wedding, and it made Tony grin wider than ever.

"Loki?" 

Loki kept panting, his eyes still down. This was the first time. The first time he had ever had a New Year, a _happy_ New Year, with someone who truly loved him, and would continue to. The first time he had ever been in New York without feeling the shame and horror he always felt, but instead, only love and joy. The first time he has spent the very first 30 seconds of another brand new year in the arms of a man who truly loved him, and whom Loki loved back. Tony noticed the emotions swimming through his husband's eyes, and he smiled warmly, sobering up.

"Loki, babe. Look at me, my love," Tony murmured as he put a finger under Loki's chin to lift it up. Loki's stomach fluttered at him saying, "my love." He never said that.

"Yes?" Loki whispered as he locked eyes with the mortal. He knew that Tony couldn't hear him above all the music and cheering, but Tony knew what he was saying. 

He leaned forward so that his lips were barely brushing against the god's ears.

"I love you," he whispered. He raised his head to lock gazes with Loki again. 

He was near tears. 

Fucking _tears._

"Fuck Loki! Are you crying?! Holy shit you're crying. Wh-what do I do, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Holy shit you're crying," Tony rambled.

Loki laughed and rolled his eyes as he wiped his eyes roughly.

"Oh shut up you mortal," he laughed breathlessly, "Kiss me again." 

And so he did. But this time, when they broke apart, Loki held Tony's face close so that their lips were still brushing, ever so slightly.

"I love you too, Anthony Edward Stark. I'm in love with you."

Tony's stomach clenched and he pecked the man in front of him again.

"And I'm in love with you, Loki Caine Stark."

~

"AhAH!! CAPTAIN OF AMERICA! YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!" Thor's loud voice boomed the moment they entered their hotel. 

Steve winced and he kept trying to keep Thor steady on his feet.

"Thor hush!" he whispered fiercely.

"Oh but you have promised me friend! You said fifty bucks the Buchanan Barnes would NOT kiss you! But kiss you HE DID!" Thor laughed.

Steve groaned.

"Thor please shut up."

"I bet you a hundred dollars you guys will get married," Thor smirked in return.

Steve opened his mouth to give an indignant response back, and then shut his mouth. Thor cracked up and gave Steve a hard slap on the back.

"That's what I THOUGHT!" Steve abruptly let go of Thor with a glare and the god fell to the side and landed on the floor with a big, THUMP.

"Wh-wha?!"

"I hate you Thor."

The end :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I got Loki's "middle name" after a boy named Caine, who is the very confused and mentally and physically hurt baby bean in one of my favorite book series. I thought it fit Loki, because they remind me of each other, and Loki doesn't have a middle name.   
> Kudos, comments, and reviews are always appreciated. Until next time deerlings <3


End file.
